


Paradies (Shouldn't talk about it)

by ImmortalCloud



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Memory Loss, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCloud/pseuds/ImmortalCloud
Summary: It's hard, you know?But I said I'll help, so guess I've only got myself to blame...Anyway, I'll manage. I always do.[Discontinued]
Kudos: 1





	Paradies (Shouldn't talk about it)

‘It's dark’  
‘Why?’  
‘Where am I?’

Confusion. I looked around. I tried to remember. I was... Walking! Walking... Where?

‘Home.’  
‘Where's home?’

Terror. I couldn't remember my name. Who was I?

“Peace, youngling”

‘What was that? Is anyone here? Can you hear me?’

A chuckle, but not. Deep, yet not. Male, or maybe female, I couldn't tell. Fleeting and endless. I couldn't really describe it.

“Yes, I hear you.”

‘Can I talk, too?’

“Of course you can, young one.”

“Where am I?”

I felt surprised. My voice was smooth like silk, a nice barritone. Familiar. I calmed down further.

“The Well.”

I didn't know what it was, but now that I was calm, I felt the peace surrounding me. It wasn't too bad a place. More important...

“Why am I here?”

“I had a request for you.”

Request? Why would he need me? I didn't even know my own name...

“Don't worry, all will be explained in due time. Now, would you help me?”

“With what?”

“My children need my guidance, but I can't interfere, the Rules prohibit it.”

Children. Echos of laughter, loud and bright. Flashes of small hands covered in colorful paint, large smiles.

“How could I help?”

“You could meet them and guide them in my stead. Don't worry, I would help you. You wouldn't be lost.”

Guide them? But I didn't know anything! But... If he (or is it she? I'm not sure...) helped... I could help him.

“Promise you'll help?”

“Yes, little one, I promise on my spark, you won't be alone.”

Was I sure? Could I really do this? Was I ready for it? I didn't even know what it was. 

“I'll do it.”

“Thank you. Don't panic, alright? Everything's going to be okay.”

What did he mean?

“It's time to wake up.”

Light, bright, blinding. I closed my eyes (when did I open them?) against it.

“Good luck, - ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know where I want this to go, and I only have vague ideas for this. So expect irregular updates.  
> Still, I hope you liked it so far.  
> Have a nice day.


End file.
